Given the Chance
by kitelester
Summary: Link never had the chance to really get to know Midna. He married Zelda thinking he'd seen the last of the Twili Princess. Zelda is now the Queen, and is trying to keep peace when problems arise with no easy answers. Political intrigue, manipulation, adventure, romance. Nothing is as it seems, and who can you trust when you don't trust yourself? LoZ isn't mine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all. This is the continuation of A Most Joyous Occasion. This story will be longer then its predecessor, probably about five or so chapters. Also, this is a shameless "set up" chapter. Vagueness will ensue. I'm still battling bronchitis, so I just hope that what's in here *taps noggin* makes it way onto this chapter at least semi-coherently. **

Given the Chance

_What a selfish princess you are. What do you really want with poor Link?_

Zelda

We've been married for two months now. Our 'honeymoon' was pleasant. We went to a cabin in Lake Hylia. It was very private and quiet. We just spent the time getting to know each other.

"And with that, I'm free. I'm sorry, Link, did your foot fall asleep?" I nudged Link softly, and he smiled at me.

It was customary to have the Prince of Hyrule present during formal dinners. Emissaries from the Zora's had come for some business, and had of course stayed for dinner. Link has attended several formal dinners since our marriage, and though he never complained, I could tell he hated them. I myself much preferred a quiet dinner.

He stuck through it, though. I smiled at him, and stretched a bit myself. I wasn't immune to boredom either.

"I'll see you in the morning, Link. I have a bit more business to attend to." Link bowed his head slightly and left with a wave.

I waved back and headed to my study. I was in for a late night. The zora's had confirmed my worries. My marriage to Link had had its intended effect. There was a general unification among the land. After the twilight incident, the people of this land weren't just shaken up… they were looking for a fight.

With rumors of war on the horizon, I went to Link. Together we decided on a solution. Marriage.

As Queen Zelda and Prince Link, we would be able to help the reunification of the countries in a way that Princess Zelda and Hero Link couldn't.

It wasn't enough though. In the outlaying villages and settlements, unease was sown into the land. For now it was just unease, but if I didn't find a solution, it would be every nation for itself, like in the dark days of old.

No, I'd find a solution. Nobody would be able to survive if a war broke out. The kingdoms were all too fragile right now.

I lace my fingers together and look out the window. I must calm the citizens before they do something stupid and incite an incident. Incidents lead to conflicts, and conflicts lead to war.

War must be avoided.

Link

"Link? Are you happy here?" Zelda had been standing in my doorway for several seconds before carefully asking her simple question. I often caught her staring at me recently. It made me uneasy.

I smile at Zelda's worries. Of course I'm happy here. What's to be unhappy about?

I pull on my boots and join her at the doorway. There were three doors in my bedroom. One led to the hallway, one to a balcony, and one to the living room that Zelda and I shared. The living room had another door that led to her room.

I nod contently, and walk past her into our shared living room. Breakfast was waiting on the small table next to the couch.

"I just worry that you don't have enough to occupy your time." Zelda sits across from me and sips her tea, deep in thought.

Zelda's Triforce of Wisdom gleams softly through her glove, reacting to mine.

I shrug, and take a bite of a muffin. True, castle life was boring. I may technically be a royal now, but having been married into it I didn't have any real authority. Most of my time was spent walking among the people, or at the guard towers. I liked listening to the guards talk. They told stories of being adventurers, or of war. Occasionally we'd spar or have a marksman contest. It was all good fun.

It really was nice, living at the castle. Not having to worry about where I'd find the next meal, or sleeping under a tree. On the road, I would wake up to the sound of songbirds. If I stayed quiet and still, they'd come right up to me and sometimes land on me. Living in the castle, I didn't have to worry about if I have enough arrows, or if I was on the right path. Everything was planned out here. Breakfast with Zelda, hang out with the guards, lunch with Zelda, kill time in the garden, dinner with Zelda, sleep, repeat.

"Link, I…" Zelda puts down her teacup. "I didn't mean to clip your wings by bringing you here." Zelda looks down at her cup, her eyes furrowed. She whispered something that I couldn't hear.

"Hm?" I asked, hoping she'd repeat herself.

"Why should you have to stop adventuring? It's not like we're starting a family. Also, no offense, but you really have no royal duties to attend to." Looking as if she'd decided something, she put her cup down and stood. "Link, if you want to go on adventures, please do so. This isn't a prison, you can come and go as you please." Zelda smiles widely.

I can do that? I can just… take off? The shock must have been apparent on my face because Zelda chuckled softly.

"Of course, I'd rather you weren't gone for months at a time without a word like before."

I winced slightly at that. She'd heard, then. After the whole business with twilight was finished, I sort of just… left. Didn't tell anyone where I was headed or when I'd be back. I'd blow back into my home village occasionally, restock on supplies, and then head out again.

I regained my composure and stood, smiled widely, and gave a slight bow. Excitement started to weave its way through me. I had some packing to do.

Zelda

Well that was easier then I'd have expected. It was like an arrow had been let loose from its bow. Link was gone before lunchtime.

I'm really not sure what I was so worried about. Of course Link would want to go adventuring.

_You think you're quite clever, don't you princess? Or… I guess you're Queen now. _

I turn violently.

"Who's there? Show yourself! Guard!" A guard, waiting in the hallway, ran in.

"Yes, my lady?" the guard looked around, confused. I stood silent for a moment, then turned to face him.

"I want a full report from the guards tomorrow. Everything from last week until tomorrow evening." The guard bowed low.

"Yes, Queen Zelda.

Link

The excitement and thrill of the chase was on me. Epona and I had spotted a bokoblin in the southern Hyrule fields. I didn't have a quest yet, but I was having plenty of fun hunting various monsters in the fields. I hadn't had an opportunity to get my heart pumping this fast since—

CRACK the bokoblin was dead, vanishing in the all-too-familiar puff of darkness.

Where to now? Perhaps I'd stop by home, see how everyone's doing. I thought for a moment.

I was already pretty close. I decided on just a quick visit, then I'd be back to finding an adventure.

I kicked Epona into a gallop, and we were off.

Oh, Goddess, how I've missed this. I'd taken a break to water epona. I had set off around noon, and had played in the fields for too long. It was already getting dark, and I'd barely made it to the entrance of Faron woods.

I stretched out underneath a tree, watching the sun set behind the mountains. It was so beautiful.

I decided against setting up camp, and just turned into a wolfos. My fur would keep me warm, and I wouldn't have to put up a barrier between the grass and myself. It smelled so wonderful, I didn't even care there were bugs crawling all over me. I stretched out, and fell asleep with a smile on my lips.

_?_

_Oh my, look at the happy little puppy. She's got you good and collared, doesn't she? Does wittle puppy Link want a rub between the ears? Does Zelda give you tasty little treats when you do a good job, puppy? Poor Link, doesn't even know when he's being used like a tissue._

_I'm looking down at the sleeping puppy, and wonder what would happen, were he given the chance. _

_Zelda's driving herself mad trying to find out who I am. Let's see if she's making any progress…_

_I return to the Queen's side in a moment. She thinks she knows. She's got a mountain of books in her room, all pertaining to twilight. _

_Twilight, hm? I grin widely. Yes, I think that's a wonderful idea. I wonder what will happen, given the chance._

**A/N: *cue dramatic music* I really hope the vagueness isn't a turn off. Most of the questions raised in this chapter are answered in the next one. Promise. : ) Anyway, I'm off to drink a bottle of Nyquil. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just so you know, Link calls the room that he and Zelda share the 'living room' and she calls it the 'sitting room.' I'm not really sure why. There's no deep meaning behind it, it's just what they do.**

Given the Chance

Chapter 2

She climbs in through the window, and her feet barely seem to touch the ground when she drops to the floor. She is in the Queen's study. She steadies her breath and, silent as the dead, begins rifling through papers with great speed. After a few minutes, she stops, having found what she was looking for. She painstakingly copies over the entire paper, and pockets the copy.

There's a light in the hallway. Her time is up. She replaces the papers, and is gone within seconds, unknowingly leaving behind a single strand of her long, red hair.

Zelda

I can't stop thinking about the voice that I heard yesterday, after I sent Link away. It knows.

I wring my hands and calm myself. I'm anxious to hear the guards report. I need to know if I imagined the voice or not. Because if I didn't…

It knows.

I clear my throat. What does it know? What is there to know? I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm just being the queen. I'm protecting my citizens, like I always have and always will. There's nothing to know. I'm not doing anything wrong.

I stop fidgeting and clasp my hands firmly in front of me. Getting so anxious about a voice in the wind. It was probably my imagination, and the guards report will reflect that.

I glance out a nearby window. It's not even noon yet. I leave my sitting room and walk to my throne room. There's no business today. I don't have to debate with the council, or entertain guests from a foreign land.

Today is one of those few days where I have no official responsibilities at all. I cast my eyes around, not really looking at anything in particular.

My throne is simple and elegant. It's new, like most of the castle. Link's throne sits beside mine, smaller and humbler, not drawing any attention to itself. Link had to sit there a quite a few times in the past two months, and he would always fidget and look embarrassed. Being the Prince Consort, he didn't have any real duties, except to be present during certain functions.

I hope he's having a good time on his adventure.

I call over a page, and tell him to ready a carriage for me. The boy bows and runs off, and I meander around the castle a bit longer. I wasn't in the mood to sit in my study working out problems which probably had no solution, so instead I go to the kitchens and ask for my lunch to be prepared picnic style. Then I asked if any of my ladies in waiting wanted to join me for lunch.

I didn't want to stay in the castle for another moment. I needed to be outside in the fresh air.

Link

"Take care Link… Be sure to visit again soon!" Ilia pushes a basket into my hands, and I can smell freshly baked bread.

I nod my head and smile at her. Ilia was one of my oldest friends. Before… everything, I kind of thought one day we'd be more then friends.

Those days were long gone though, blown away by the winds of fate. At least I could still be her friend, and see her from time to time. I know that she's safe, and happy. That was more then I could say for Midna.

I mount Epona and give a final wave to my village. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed it all. The stream, the animals, and the people… they were all so familiar to me. Even though there wasn't a place for me here anymore, it would always be precious to me.

The wind on my face feels so good. To be out in the world again was so wonderful. I would have to find a way to thank Zelda.

My lot isn't so bad. So I won't be able to see my village everyday, and things will never be like they were before. So what. I won't be able to see Midna again. Things could be worse. I mean I'm the prince of Hyrule, sort of. Life is good. Plus, I'm doing what I'm best at, adventuring. In fact, Rusl tipped me off about a dungeon near Kakariko Village. After clearing that out, I could visit some friends in Death Mountain. I probably wouldn't have time to go to the Zora, though. Oh well, another time. I have all the time in the world now.

Zelda

I felt much better after lunch. After getting some fresh air and food in me, I calmed down quite a bit.

Back at the castle, I decided it was time to do some work. There was no official business, but a queen is still a queen. I still have many problems that need solving. I made my way into the study, and sat at my desk. The guards should be coming with their report in a few hours.

I start sorting through the papers on my desk, when something falls, catching my eye. It looked like…

I pick it up carefully between two fingers, and hold it up to the light.

It was a long strand of hair, an impossible strand of _red_ hair. There was nobody with red hair, not anywhere near here anyway. Hylians were typically blonde or brunette, and there were no humans who lived in the castle with red hair.

Unless… was it possible? Was the voice I heard yesterday really that of the Twili Princess? Had she returned, and for some reason kept her presence a secret? Why would she do that? Unless…

I set the strand of hair on the table, and placed a paperweight on it to keep it from going anywhere.

Panic finally muscles it's way past shock, and I realize that if someone was snooping around my study, they could have seen anything. I gather my papers quickly, and go through them, praying I'd put anything of a sensitive nature somewhere more secure then just laying around on my desk.

No. No no no no no. I had left out a paper about my spies in Zora. This could get bad. Luckily the identities of the spies were not mentioned, but whoever had been sneaking around in my study knew that my spies were undercover as merchants, and they were investigating Zora's security and military. It was just harmless intelligence gathering on my part, but if Prince Ralis (or more specifically the council that was no doubt pulling the prince's strings as my council once pulled mine) were so inclined, this information could be used as leverage were there were an incident—

A knock on the door.

"Queen Zelda, the Captain of the Guards is here with his report." I gathered the papers from my desk and put them in a drawer, softly closing it.

"Enter." I straighten out and clasp my hands firmly in front of my on my desk. The captain bows and enters the room, holding out a copy of his report.

"Queen Zelda, there have been no breaches in security this past week. As my lady can see from the report, -"

"What is this? 'Guardsmen reports hearing strange noises coming from the east wall at approximately 3 am' that was last night, wasn't it?"

"Yes Queen Zelda, but after investigation it was nothing." I set the report down and reach for the strand of hair on my desk.

"Captain, correct me if I'm wrong, but the east wall is just outside this window, isn't it?"

"Yes, my queen."

"Captain, there are no servants or guards on the grounds with red hair, are there? No new human recruits with red hair or a rare hylian red-head?"

"No, Queen Zelda, none that I am aware of." The captain's brows pulled together. He really had no idea where I was going with this.

"I thought not. Captain, I found a single strand of long red hair on my desk today when I entered. I have not been to my desk since late last night, I believe I retired just before midnight. If there are no redheaded servants or guards that could have left it, how do you suppose it got here?" I hold up the strand of hair for the guard to see, and he immediately stiffened.

"My Queen, I will investigate immediately."

"Yes, I think that would be wise. I want daily reports of your findings, Captain. Oh, and captain, be discreet. There may be a spy among our ranks. That will be all."

"Yes, Queen Zelda." The captain bows low before me, and leaves in hurriedly. Security was a matter of pride for the knights and guardsmen. I can trust that my captain will be on full alert now.

I sit in my chair for several moments, wondering what my next move should be. I wish, not for the first time, that the Sheikah were still around. I grew up on stories of the Sheikah, and often wished that the Shadow Folk were still around. There were many who boasted having Sheikah ancestors, but there were no longer any true Sheikah that served the crown. They had all died long ago, and left the royal family unguarded.

Died… I stand from my desk slowly. There was something—a fragmant of a memory. What was it… something to do with Sheikah and death? I stride over to my book case, and find the volume on the sheikah.

There. "Sheikah are sworn to protect the Royal Family of Hyrule even after death." What does that mean though? The text was in the Sheikah's language, which I was taught as a child, but the meaning eluded me. Is it a figurative creed, or a literal promise? Do the Sheikah still serve me, even after death? How would such a thing work?

I set the text down on my desk, and decide to leave such thoughts for another time. I had bigger problems then the Sheikah right now.

Link

I haven't felt this way for months. The dungeon air is stale and deceptively silent. I feel a draft—a draft that can't be there.

A hidden passageway. I grin, and put my hands against the wall. Definitely a secret passageway. There was probably some sort of riddle or puzzle to it.

I step back and look at the whole wall. I can see a part of a symbol peeking out from behind some moss. I clear it off, and see that the whole wall is covered in what appear to be curved lines.

Hmph, too easy. Each curved line is on a brick that I can move. I rearrange the bricks so that the curved lines form a circle. The circle shines and the wall slides up.

I take out my lantern, which is about half full of oil. The passageway looks pretty clear, but to be safe I hook the lantern on my belt and take out my sword. I swallow, and head into the unknown once again.

_?_

_Link found my door! How wonderful. Things are progressing nicely. Now, Link. Let's see what will happen._

Link

"Hyeah!" I yell, delivering the final blow to my monstrous foe. I wipe some sweat from my brow and step back as the monster explodes into nothingness.

I wonder what my prize will be… I step up to the pedestal that the monster guarded, but instead of the usual treasure chest, there was a key.

Odd, I was pretty sure this was the last room in the dungeon. I pull out my map and confirm that there weren't any other hidden rooms. I carefully pick up the key, and examine it.

It was an odd looking key. There were no millings or grooves on it. It was just a flat key. Hold on, what are those markings?

I hold the head of the key up to the light. There, clear as day, was a familiar looking symbol of sorts. Where had I seen it before?

I pocket the key, and head out of the dungeon. I'd have to ask Rusl where he heard about this dungeon before visiting any friends in Death Mountain.

Zelda

I've been staring at my triforce for a long time now. I'm in bed, just staring at it. I have at my disposal two thirds of this puzzle. I wield the wisdom, and Link is mine to command. Two thirds…will it be enough? What would I do if there really was an incident, and the Zora were to desire war? What if they allied themselves with the Gorons? Would my kingdom, which is still recovering, be able to survive?

I roll over in bed, and wonder if my spies will be able to make it out of Zora with the information I need.

Her long red hair is now tied neatly behind her head. She has in her hand the proof the prince of Zora needs that the merchants from Hyrule were in fact spies.

She waits at the rendezvous point for the prince's messenger. He holds out a large bag, and she trades it for the paper she holds.

The messenger checks the paper, and looks up to thank the red haired women, but she has already disappeared.

"I never thought I'd see the return of the Gerudo... Thank the Goddess that they've decided to come to us instead of the Hylian Queen." The messenger puts the paper in his bag, and dives into a nearby stream.

**A/N: Hahah, and you thought that the red haired women was Midna! You didn't? Well fine then. What a twist! The Gerudo are alive? And working for the Zora? Whaaaaat? **

**Anyway, this is the last update for about a week. I'm going up to college whoo hoo! I should be updating sometime next week, so stay tuned! And if anyone's confused, just shoot me a PM or post it in the reviews section, and I'll be sure to clarify. : )**

**Please keep in mind that I am still very sick with bronchitis, but when the muses call I answer. That's right. I'm the Muses biotch.**


End file.
